


Крылатый

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Planet, Alien Rituals, Aliens, M/M, Old text, Original Character(s), Pre-Slash, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: На планете Ианниан люди верят, что тем, кто родился с голубыми глазами, Цхирай и Каррелиа даруют небо в первый день после наступления двадцати зим. И ладно, если бы это была просто метафора. Но нет, у этих высокоразвитых гуманоидов есть вполне материальное доказательство. Которое опробует на себе экипаж Энтерпрайз, отправленной на эту планету заключать договор о вступлении в состав Федерации.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Текст старый, текст имеет открытый "конец", хотя в смысловом отношении этот конец слишком открыт и полноценным концом считаться не может. Но я не знаю, закончу ли этот текст когда-нибудь.

Крики, стрельба, боль ожогов. Чувство падения. В горле сухо, нет сил даже закричать, и он летит вниз, туда, где сиреневое свечение источается самой водой, кристально чистой. Водой, температура которой, казалось, одновременно была и ниже ноля и в точке кипения.

Ослепляющая боль насквозь прошила тело, от пяток мощной волной поднимаясь к затылку.

И он кричал, пока не сорвал горло, кричал, пока в голове не потемнело от этой невыносимой обжигающей боли. Кричал, судорожно пытаясь удержаться на плаву, но постепенно опускаясь на дно.

А потом он отключился, и последнее, что он увидел — плавающие в вышине красные пятна. А ещё почему-то среди этого красного хоровода обнаружилось одно жёлтое пятно и одно — ярко-голубое.

 

— Да кто вам вообще дал право?! Он не был членом вашего общества, как вы посмели провести над ним свой жестокий ритуал?! А если бы он умер?!

— Капита-…

— Заткнись, Спок, не видишь, я занят-… что ты делаешь? Отпусти ме-…

— Прошу прощения, Аанто. Объясните свои действия, поскольку на данный момент вам и вашим сообщникам грозит минимум пятнадцать лет тюремного заключения. Если доктор Маккой не понесёт тяжких перманентных повреждений.

— Хорошо же вы отвечаете на оказанную вам честь, — с сарказмом и странным выговором, немного похожим на птичье пение.

— Объяснитесь, Аанто.

— Источник ветра — подарок нашего Цхирая тем, кто достоин неба. При рождении Цхирай наделяет таких людей глазами цвета неба, и потом, когда они достигают двадцати зим, они окунаются в источник ветра. Отдают себя в руки Каррелиа, чтобы тот наделил их небом. Вашему другу ничего не угрожает — ведь его глаза были цвета неба.

— Вы забыли, что доктор — даже не вашего вида. У него совершенно другая биология.

— Ничего страшного. Приходили синие, и их тоже одаривал Каррелиа. Единственное, что необходимо — глаза цвета неба, данные Цхираем от рождения. Смотрите — Дар Каррелиа начал формироваться. Ваш друг силён — я давно уже не видел такого размаха.

— Однако с крыльями доктор будет не в состоянии продолжать служить с прежней производительностью.

— Отнюдь. Каррелиа всегда даёт именно такое небо, какое нужно — не больше и не меньше. Возможно, ваш друг даже сможет в полёте поднять свою пару — крылья достаточно велики для этого.

Спину прошила резкая боль — Леонард вскрикнул и выгнулся, попытался руками дотянуться, отодрать то, что так его мучает, но натыкался только на мягкие перья, ещё влажные. В голове всё плавало, он ещё толком не понял, что происходит, но, почувствовав прикосновение горячей ладони к плечу, тут же успокоился. От прикосновения исходили волны спокойствия, и Леонард постепенно расслабился, время от времени вздрагивая, когда спину обжигала очередная волна боли.

— Что-… — прохрипел он и поморщился. Горло адски болело, почти так же плохо, как и спина. Леонард подавил желание закашлять — он уже достаточно пришёл в себя, чтобы понимать, что этого делать ни в коем случае нельзя.

— Доктор Леонард Маккой, Цхирай и Каррелиа даровали тебе небо, предназначенное тебе по праву рождения. Это честь для меня — быть тем оони, который воплотил волю твоего иилну в жизнь. Благодарю.

С трудом разлепив глаза, Леонард увидел мужчину средних лет с белыми волосами и небольшими — в размахе не больше длины его руки — крыльями белоснежно белого цвета. И этот мужчина в данный момент стоял перед ним, согнувшись в глубоком поклоне.

— Пошёл к чёрту, — зло выдавил Леонард, с трудом приподнимаясь на лежаке. — Какого грёбаного хрена вы для начала не спросили _меня_ , хочу ли я участвовать в этом вашем грёбаном ритуале?! — не сорвись у него голос, Маккой бы ещё выдал длинную гневную тираду ругательств, но его тело опять скрутило очередным приступом боли. Послышались хлопки где-то над головой, и по комнате подул ветер.

От этого было только больнее.

— Доктор, ваши крылья ещё не закончили формироваться, пожалуйста, прекратите ими размахивать — вы причиняете боль самому себе, — ровный голос вулканца над головой, тихая трель работающего трикодера.

Секунду спустя Леонард внезапно понял, что это ладонь Спока покоилась последние десять минут на его плече, успокаивая. Каким-то образом это осознание помогло заставить крылья прекратить двигаться. Боль тут же уменьшилась.

— Джим? — едва слышно выдохнул Маккой. Он слышал, в каком тот был состоянии, и если что-то с ним произошло-…

— Капитан в порядке. В данный момент он без сознания, я полагаю, что он придёт в себя через семь минут сорок шесть секунд. Аанто, есть ли способ избавиться от этих крыльев?

Беловолосый мужчина подавился воздухом, услышав это предложение, а самого Леонарда неожиданно как электрическим разрядом прошило, ужас от возможности потерять с таким трудом приобретённое… _нет!_

— Нет!

— Что? Доктор, вы ведь должны понимать, что при вашем теперешнем месте службы-…

— Спок… не смей. Я… не хочу, чтобы… — на этот раз он не смог сдержаться и зашёлся сухим кашлем, скручиваясь на лежаке в клубочек. Слишком больно.

— Видите? Доктор понимает, что это ценный подарок, от которого нельзя избавиться. Я принесу питьё и еду — ему необходимо много питаться, пока его небо не окрепнет.

Нет. Он больше хотел спать, чем кушать.

 

Проснулся он от голодного урчания его собственного желудка. Ничего себе, он что, вчера опять забыл поесть? Н-да, а ещё на Джима ругается…

Толком не продрав ещё глаза, Леонард встал и пошёл было к репликатору, но запнулся за… пуфик? У него в каюте никогда не было пуфиков. Какого чёрта он тут делает?

Доктор протёр глаза и уже более внимательно осмотрелся по сторонам. Это была не его каюта. Тогда где-… внезапно он вспомнил. И их миссию, и странных людей, у части которых были крылья, и этот приветственный ритуал. И кристальную сиреневую воду.

Подавившись воздухом, Леонард медленно поднял руки себе за спину… точно. Крылья.

Грёбаные _крылья_!

Выругавшись и даже не поморщившись от резкой боли в сорванном горле, Леонард ещё раз огляделся, на этот раз в поисках зеркала. Комната была довольно просторной, мебель низкая и скромная, на полах ковры, на стенах ничего. А, вот оно где! Рядом с занавесью, выступающей, видимо, в роли двери, на каменной стене висело большое зеркало, глядя в которое, Маккой смог наконец оценить нанесённый ущерб.

В неярком свете от плавающих под потолком шаров Леонард разглядел и двухдневную щетину, и взлохмаченные волосы, и порванную рубашку, и резко начавшие выступать кости — словно он сбросил несколько килограмм веса… что, если подумать, неудивительно, стоит обратить внимание на большие крылья у него за спиной. На них должна была уйти чёртова уйма энергии. Верхние суставы были как раз на уровне макушки, внизу обнаружилась ещё одна пара суставов, на уровне талии. Самые длинные маховые перья почти что доставали до пола. И всё это было какого-то тёмного цвета, то ли коричневого, то ли грязно серого — в таком освещении не разобрать.

Живот опять скрутило от голода, и Леонард решил, что ему плевать, какого цвета его крылья, сначала надо поесть. К счастью, еда обнаружилась неподалёку на низком столике — печёные фрукты-овощи, вкусная выпечка. Маккой не смог не заметить, что мяса не было. Прохладный морс, немного терпкий, с кислинкой, оказался вообще как бальзам для его больного горла. Которое действительно даже стало меньше болеть.

Насытившись, Леонард наконец смог задуматься над более сложными проблемами, нежели голод.

Учитывая то, что не было слышно никаких криков, Споку удалось успокоить капитана. Это хорошо — а то иногда Джим был уж слишком вспыльчивым. Спок. Вулканец, старающийся избегать прикосновений, двадцать минут прикасался к его плечу. Либо он был под воздействием каких-то спор, либо Джим всё же смог объяснить своему остроухому другу, что прикосновение может успокаивать. Ну, вполне возможно, что вулканец ещё воспользовался каким-нибудь своим вуду, а то уж больно спокойно Леонард отнёсся к своему теперешнему состоянию.

Так, коммуникатора нет, его докторской сумки тоже. Ну ладно, значит пойдём искать по старинке.

Почему-то Маккой не придал внимания тому факту, что в комнате не было окон, поэтому яркий дневной свет на террасе стал для него полной неожиданностью. Но приятной, да.

— Доктор.

А вот и ушастик нашёлся.

— Привет, Спок, — Леонард даже улыбнулся — настолько приятно было ощущать солнечные лучи на крыльях.

— Полагаю, вы хорошо отдохнули?

— А то. Хотя немного непривычно, — дабы подчеркнуть свои слова, его крылья неуклюже дёрнулись, а потом опять плотно сложились за спиной.

— Поразительно, — вулканец быстро осмотрел Маккоя со всех сторон. — Они столь компактны в сложенном состоянии. У местных жителей я не встречал настолько… продуманной конструкции.

Леонард задумчиво скосил взгляд себе за плечо, где спину плотным слоем укрыли перья насыщенного шоколадного цвета. Как оригинальный плащ, ей богу.

— Ну, это ведь хорошо — если они не будут мешать, то почему бы и не оставить их?

— Доктор-…

— Где Джим?

— На Энтерпрайз, «гавкается с командованием», как он сам это назвал.

— Н-да, можно было догадаться, что он будет не в восторге от своеволия местных… в чём дело, Спок?

— Ваши глаза, доктор. Они стали карими.

— Чт-… так, где мой коммуникатор? Мне нужно срочно вернуться на Энтерпрайз и провести полный осмотр… а ещё взять несколько анализов и пробы на аллергии и целостность-…

— Доктор. На данный момент вам нельзя пользоваться транспортатором.

— Почему это?

— Ваши крылья. Они ещё не окрепли, и транспортация может нанести им непоправимый ущерб.

— Ваш друг прав, Леонард Маккой. Транспортация в столь ранний срок может обернуться для вас смертельным исходом, — знакомый голос.

— Аанто.

— Вы запомнили сквозь туман преобразования. Поразительно. И великая честь, — беловолосый опять склонился в поклоне, от чего Леонард ещё больше почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

Поэтому в ответ он буркнул что-то ворчливо-невразумительное, нервно дёрнув крыльями, и отвернулся. Впервые обратил внимание на окружающий мир. Они находились на террасе, вьющейся по крутому горному склону, а за периллами начинался обрыв шириной метров в сто, не меньше, в некоторых местах пересекаемый хрупкими на вид мостиками. Город в горах во всём его великолепии оригинальной архитектуры, узких проходов, опасных лестниц, яркого солнца и резкого ветра.

Маккой вспомнил, как Джим поражался, как столь высоко развитое общество смогло избежать этапа развития, когда разрушалась среда обитания и загрязнялась атмосфера — ианниане в последние десять лет достигли уровня, при котором они могли подать прошение о принятии их планеты в Федерацию, и всё же в повседневной жизни они были удивительно простым народом. Удивительно… даже не практичным, а мудрым — создавали только необходимое, только то, что не навредит ни им, ни их миру.

А ещё ианниане были очень верующими, причём, учитывая материальные подтверждения их верований, Леонард подозревал, что эти люди развились не без помощи некой древней высокоразвитой цивилизации, которая не слышала о таком понятии как директива о невмешательстве.

Яркое солнце над головой приятно грело макушку, ласкало крылья, и доктор сам не заметил, как раскрыл их, чтобы новое приобретение равномерно прогрелось.

— Великолепно, — Аанто взволнованно хлопнул своими крыльями, которые теперь Леонарду казались почти что украшением. Что-то внутри доктора шептало, что крылья беловолосого не позволяют ему свободно летать, не говоря уже о паре. — Леонард Маккой, не сочтите за излишнее повторение, но это воистину честь для меня — быть оони вашего иилну. Обычно крылатые набираются сил в течение трёх дней, и, надеюсь, вы это время будете гостем в моём доме. Разумеется, ваш друг тоже может остаться с вами, если хочет.

— Вообще-то у меня есть работа и она не потерпит трёх дней простоя. Я должен вернуться на Энтерпрайз.

— Это невозможно.

— Так, постойте-ка, какого _чёрта_ -…

— Доктор. Хотя показания трикодера и не дают достаточных оснований полагать слова Аанто правдой, однако я просмотрел медицинские записи предыдущих случаев, когда инопланетников наделяли крыльями. Учитывая все данные, у меня нет причин не согласиться, что транспортация опасна для вас. Медсестра Чэпел вполне квалифицирована, чтобы справиться с вашей работой, пока Энтерпрайз находится на орбите Ианниан. Не забывайте, что ещё не заключён договор, на основании которого эта планета вступит в Федерацию, так что наша миссия здесь ещё не закончена.

— Чёрт возьми, дайте мне доступ к медицинскому оборудованию, я не могу просто так сидеть сложа руки и не знать, что со мной произошло!

— Мудрый доктор. Я проведу вас в лабораторию дома Саххи, где наши учёные открывают тайны жизни. Но сначала переоденьтесь — не подобает крылатому ходить в рваной одежде, — Аанто жестом предложил ему вернуться в комнату без окон и первый же последовал своему приглашению.

Леонард вопросительно глянул на Спока и, не увидев на лице вулканца волнения и беспокойства — да, он уже знал остроухого достаточно хорошо, чтобы различать эмоции на его лице, — направился вслед за Аанто. Если забыть о той ужасной боли в странном источнике, Маккой даже, кажется, был рад произошедшему. А ещё его снедало любопытство.


	2. Chapter 2

_Горячий воздух ровным потоком поднимается от земли, обнимает ласковыми руками. Каждая клеточка тела дрожит от наслаждения, от пьянящего ощущения лёгкости, тело звенит от наполняющей его силы._

_Жар танцует вокруг, затягивает и его в свой танец. От восторга перехватывает дыхание, он не может даже смеяться, горло отказывается издавать звуки. Но они ему и не нужны — восторг перекатывается, как горячие камешки в морском прибое, трущиеся друг о друга гладкими боками, полностью осязаемый и доступный._

_В своём безмолвном танце с ветром он не заметил, когда у него появилась компания — копна длинных чёрных волос, гибкое тело, достаточно изящное, чтобы быть женским, но широкие плечи и плоская грудь говорили о другом._

_Яркое голубое небо вокруг и солнце, танцующее наравне с горячим ветром — но партнёр не отходил, изгибался под одному ему слышную музыку, его движения странно созвучные с безмолвной мелодией в голове самого Леонарда._

_Незаметно они сблизились настолько, что их танцы переплелись между собой, а горячий ветер укутал их в жаркий кокон, лаская оголённую кожу подобно нежнейшему бархату. И Леонард мог пересчитать каждую чёрную ресничку, обрамляющую удивительно яркие голубые глаза, не небесно-голубого, но цвета глубокой части бассейна._

_Но смутно знакомые черты лица его не беспокоили — он наслаждался жаром, ветром, танцем. И земля, виднеющаяся далеко внизу, его не пугала. Ведь теперь он больше никогда не упадёт — ему даровано небо._

 

Несмотря на шесть часов, проведённых в местной лаборатории, и четыре часа сна на кушетке, Маккой чувствовал себя необычайно отдохнувшим и бодрым. Ну, ещё и ужасно голодным, чего уж греха таить. Давно он уже не был таким голодным — видимо, сказывалось наличие крыльев.

Кстати об оных. Леонард очень удивился, когда обнаружил, что, вообще-то, в его генокоде приобретение лишней пары конечностей никак не отразилось — что было очень подозрительно, но, как бы Леонард ни старался, он не смог найти ничего, что указывало бы на отрицательные последствия. Более того, его мышечная ткань стала плотнее на пять процентов и очень быстро развивалась — что, по логике, наоборот должно препятствовать лёгкости полёта.

Схватив с блюда первый попавшийся фрукт, Леонард вгрызся в сочную мякоть, одновременно с этим вводя репликатору мерки для его новой рубашки, модифицированной по выкройке местных крылатых. К тому моменту, как на руках доктора обнаружился полный комплект одежды, он успел съесть всё, что ему оставили на завтрак. Следующим по расписанию был душ. И первые несколько минут Леонард еле держался на ногах — его крылья были слишком чувствительными, а омывающие его тугие струи воздуха ерошили перья непозволительно восхитительным образом. Опытным путём доктор выяснил, что теперь у него появилась новая эрогенная зона — и _какая_ — и последующие двадцать минут ушли на попытки научиться скрывать эту самую зону. Уж слишком она была очевидна… в частности из-за маленьких и нежных пёрышек, покрывающих спину вокруг основания крыльев.

А потом Маккой был вынужден три часа сидеть с Джимом и Споком на переговорах, слушая, как дотошный член совета заставляет повторно обсуждать каждый пункт договора. В принципе, это и правильно — лучше сразу всё выяснить, чем потом плакать горькими слезами. Но не просить же разъяснить формулировку!

В совете Ианниа абсолютно все были с крыльями, но те были лишь ненамного больше, чем у Аанто — определённо, на данный момент у Маккоя среди встреченных им ианниан были самые большие (и самой продуманной конструкции) крылья, удобно складывавшиеся за спиной и издали похожие на оригинальный плащ. И это на крылатых произвело неизгладимое впечатление — по периодическим едва заметным шевелениям их белых и серых крыльев Леонард понял, что члены совета изо всех сил сдерживаются, чтобы не потрогать его новое приобретение шоколадного цвета. Цвета, необычайно редкого среди крылатых, в силу нераспространённости нужного гена. Ведь большинство ианниан белобрысые, некоторые, как Аанто, вообще со снежно-белыми волосами.

В общем, только спустя три часа Леонард нашёл предлог, чтобы покинуть скучную дипломатическую встречу. Его организм отчаянно громко потребовал еды, а для местных кормить досыта только-только оперившихся — едва ли не дело чести.

После обеда Маккой решил не возвращаться — он там был только обезьянкой на подиуме, в конце концов — да и Аанто предложил ему пойти на балкон и размяться.

В центре круглой каменной площадки в полу даже имелось специальное кожаное кольцо, за которое было удобно держаться. Чем Леонард и занимался, стоя на коленях, — крылья молотили воздух совершенно бесконтрольно, как у напуганной птицы, и доктору было довольно сложно оставаться на одном месте. И он не на шутку перепугался, когда кольцо выскользнуло из его вспотевших ладоней, а самого Маккоя понесло к краю балкона. Каким-то образом он смог-таки взмахнуть крыльями в нужной плоскости, так что его рвануло в противоположную сторону, и в итоге он довольно жёстко приземлился в метре от низких перил. Тело трясло от выброшенного в кровь адреналина, сердце колотилось где-то в горле, а крылья… они наконец-то начали ему подчиняться. И в данный момент были распахнуты на всю длину, возвышаясь у него над головой.

— Поразительно, — тихо раздалось у доктора за спиной, и тот от неожиданности махнул крыльями, подрываясь от пола на добрый метр.

И опять начал терять контроль — его медленно, но верно потянуло к обрыву.

— Твою мать, Спок! Гоблин грёбаный, какого чёрта было подкрадываться?! — вспылил Леонард, судорожно пытаясь вернуться на твёрдую землю, но в итоге только постепенно всё больше набирая высоту.

— Мои извинения, доктор, — вулканец неожиданно ловко подпрыгнул и, ухватив Маккоя за предплечье, вернул его на землю. Их удвоенный вес крыльям Леонарда было не поднять. — Я не ожидал, что вы так бурно отреагируете на моё появление.

Вулканец взял его и за второе предплечье, продолжая исполнять роль якоря, пока Маккой пытался совладать с непослушными крыльями.

— Ч-чёрт, ну вот надо было тебе объявиться именно в тот момент, — проворчал Леонард, чувствуя себя крайне глупо — как персонаж той рекламы энергетика из прошлого века, которую крутили по телеку вплоть до запрета употребления этих напитков без специального докторского рецепта.

Вот если бы он ещё мог так же хорошо летать…

— Доктор, предлагаю вам успокоиться. Могу предположить, что ваши крылья реагируют на… вы бы это назвали «неосознанные сигналы». Вы, похоже, боитесь летать, вот крылья вас и не слушаются, — голос Спока ровный и размеренный. Именно такие безличные интонации раньше Леонарда и бесили больше всего, но сейчас он с удивлением обнаружил, что низкий голос вулканца его успокаивает.

Маккою даже на мгновение показалось, что он видит плавающие в лучах солнца длинные чёрные волосы, но наваждение ушло так же быстро, как и появилось, и вместо необычно голубых глаз на него смотрели шоколадные очи вулканца. В которых промелькнуло что-то странное, какая-то _эмоция_ …

— Вы успокоились, — коротко констатировал очевидное Спок и отпустил его. Леонард с некоторым опасением тут же понял, что за это короткое время он уже привык ощущать жар вулканских ладоней на предплечьях, казавшийся самой естественной вещью на свете. Это более чем тревожило, но доктор решил пока отложить это на потом.

Приземление было не самым мягким, но Маккой коротким взмахом крыла выровнял равновесие. А потом он по наитию как-то необычно повёл плечами, и крылья тут же послушно сложились в свою компактную форму. Так и не скажешь, насколько они действительно большие.

— Слушайте, я тоже хочу такой редбулл! — Джим, как обычно, появился словно чёрт из табакерки. На этот раз Леонард восстановил контроль над новой парой конечностей до того, как вновь улететь в неизведанные дали.

— Джим! Чёрт возьми, чего вы все подкрадываетесь?! И ты сам что ли не слышал, что для успешной трансформации необходим доминирующий ген, отвечающий за голубой цвет глаз? Я не хочу проверять, что с тобой будет, если тебя окунуть в этот их источник. Даже не думай об этом.

— Но Боунз, я ведь тоже родился голубоглазым, — тоном капризного ребёнка протянул капитан, широко улыбаясь.

На это его заявление доктор и старпом синхронно изогнули каждый свою бровь. Кирк прыснул и, не сдержавшись, расхохотался.

— Ох, вы бы сейчас себя видели, ой, не могу-у!

Тихо рыкнув, Леонард одним взмахом преодолел разделявшие их с капитаном пять метров и влепил тому в лицо крылом. Не сильно, чисто чтоб заставить отшатнуться.

Но не ожидал, что от прикосновения к Кирку крыло словно пронзит током, отчего все волосы мигом встанут дыбом. И отскочил Маккой так же быстро, сражаясь с прокатывающей по телу дрожью.

_О, нет, только не это!_

Проблема была в том, что вчера Аанто его просветил насчёт того, чего ожидать от приобретения крыльев. В частности, — появление партнёра, который будет помогать справляться с даром неба. И который определяется по реакции крылатого на прикосновение к его крыльям.

По словам Аанто, когда его коснётся партнёр, Маккой сразу поймёт, что это нужный человек.

— Можно я?.. — Спок, зараза остроухая, так и не дождался ответа доктора, предположив, что тот не будет против.

Вулканец медленно провёл ладонью по кромке крыла Леонарда, которому в этот момент показалось, что его подключили к станции высокого напряжения и пустили ток. Последней мыслью Маккоя, прежде чем позорно потерять сознание, было: « _Чёрти меня дери, да какого же хрена творится с этим миром?!_ »


	3. Chapter 3

_Каждое прикосновение — как шёлковый бархат. Каждый тихий вздох — как прямое подключение к центрам удовольствия в мозгу. Кожа тёплая, не горячая. Что-то это должно значить, но сейчас весь мир сузился до равномерных неспешных толчков. До влажной ласки языка. До поцелуев кончиками пальцев. Хриплый стон. Молния удовольствия вдоль позвоночника. Выгнуться назад, расправить крылья. Легчайший поток ветра посылает новые волны дрожи по спине, заставляет впиться в сильные плечи пальцами. Оставить тёмные полосы на бледной коже. Пометить партнёра._

_Ещё толчок. Огненный цветок наслаждения распускает свои лепестки, ослепляет сиянием сердцевины. Под тонкой кожей методично работают мышцы — без остановки, не сбиваясь с ритма. Крик застывает в горле, тело бьётся в судорогах наслаждения. И холодные — ледяные, по сравнению с остальным телом — кончики пальцев касаются виска, скулы, щеки, подбородка. Соприкосновение кожи к коже — и он слышит, как трещит в воздухе разряд тока, как эта искра мчится дальше, вглубь, глубже, чем позволяет физическое тело. В саму душу, в мысли._

_Неземное удовольствие на грани боли захлёстывает его с головой. Рот открыт в беззвучном крике._

 

— Боунз! Боунз, да очнись же ты, мать твою! _Боунз_! — крепкая пощёчина обжигает кожу, вырывая Маккоя в реальный мир. Разумеется, солнце тут же воспользовалось возможностью и мстительно закралось под веки.

Чёрт, почем у него так горло дерёт? И…

_Господи хреновый боже!!_

В трусах была многозначительная влажность.

Леонард попытался быстро подскочить на ноги, но упустил из виду своё недавнее приобретение. А Джим и чёртов гоблин стояли слишком близко. _Слишком близко_.

Тело ожидаемо пронзило молниями удовольствия от прикосновения к этим двоим. Какого _хрена_?! За него теперь что, биология будет решать, с кем ему трахаться?! Да он скорее сдохнет, чем будет слушаться эту грёбаную инопланетную биологию! Всё, хватит с него, наигрался Аанто в крылатого сводника, чтоб его черти имели.

— Боунз, ты куда?! _Стой_! — Кирк, в попытке его остановить, разумеется, схватился за то, что под руку попалось. Правое крыло пронзило молнией. На грани боли.

— Блять, не _прикасайтесь ко мне_! — резкий взмах, и Джим отлетел на несколько метров, приземлившись где-то в комнате.

Чёртов вулканец всё это время стоял, не двигаясь, и своими непроницаемыми чёрными глазами наблюдал за его поведением, оценивая, видимо. Аанто обнаружился в отдалении, на его лице полнейший шок и ни капельки осмысленных мыслей. Маккой ядовито хмыкнул. Ну да, он, похоже, первый и среди тех, кто воспротивился воле их божества.

Ну и пусть они все катятся в ад. Крылья, это, конечно, хорошо и прекрасно, но когда его берут за шкирку и носом тыкают «вот, ты на них остро реагируешь, с ними тебе и трахаться всю оставшуюся жизнь», совершенно не давая вариантов… он-то думал, что слова Аанто о партнёре не следует воспринимать настолько буквально — в конце концов, белобрысый и раньше любил изъясняться весьма витиевато. Даже чересчур витиевато.

И нет бы сначала вообще спросить, а надо ли ему это счастье?

— Доктор Маккой, не могли бы вы спуститься и немного успокоиться?

— Не собираюсь я успокаиваться! Какого хрена ты вообще ко мне полез? — Леонард только сейчас заметил, что висит в воздухе в метре над полом. Причём его крылья двигаются недостаточно быстро, чтобы удержать его на одном месте, но он не падает — и даже не особо сильно прыгает вверх-вниз.

— Я… поддался любопытству, — быстрый взгляд в сторону Кирка, который в этот самый момент поднимался на ноги. — Прошу меня простить, больше без вашего согласия этого не повторится, — лицо вулканца как маска, бледное и ничего не значащее. А его чёрные глаза Леонард никогда не умел читать. — Зато вы овладели техникой полёта.

Маккой раздражённо рассмеялся. Внутри скрутился тугой комок жара, который требовал от него резко подлететь к остроухому и ударить его крылом — ведь потом будет лишь жар и наслаждение, — но Леонард нещадно давил в себе эти мысли.

Ему надо избавиться от крыльев.

Хотя бы ради того, чтобы самому решать, с кем ему трахаться и когда.

Не в силах больше выдерживать на себе непроницаемый взгляд вулканских глаз, Маккой коротко взмахнул крыльями, отлетая подальше, и принялся наматывать круги над балконом. Сначала медленно, больше занятый мысленным перечислением способов, как можно избавиться от нежеланного подарочка, а затем полёт его увлекал всё больше. Крылья двигались всё быстрее, ветер навстречу мчался всё веселее. Небо радовалось ему, танцевало вокруг него.

— Боунз! Леонард, мать твою, прекрати быть психованной истеричкой! — голос где-то внизу, злой, наполненный болью.

Джим.

Комок внутри жжётся, тянет его к земле — к партнёрам. Жаждет их запечатлеть. Крылья же поют, рассекая слои воздуха, обещают незабываемый танец. Обещают небо. Свободу.

Надо всего лишь выбрать.

И в этот момент он не помнит, что он офицер Звёздного Флота. Не помнит, что он корабельный главврач Энтерпрайз. Не помнит, что внизу его ждут друзья. Всё это заслонила яркая злость на судьбу, которая очень любила решать за него, просто обожала подсовывать ситуации, когда его действия определялись другими. Когда от него ничего не зависело. И он этим был сыт по горло.


End file.
